Fool's Hell
by Empsey
Summary: Rewrite of Sugar We're Going Down that was previously posted from my old account. Modern AU with youkai. While attending University, Kagome lives in hell because the current predicament she has with her roommate ... Hopefully, this is improved.
1. Chapter 1: Sugar,

DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Inuyasha or "Sugar, we're going down" by Fall Out Boy

* * *

Kagome sighed sparing a glance over at him. His long silvery hair blocking her view of his face.

 _Am I more than you bargained for yet_

She packed up everything off her desk tiny desk. With a huff she pushed it up and slid it between the seats forcefully trying to release her pent up frustration on it. The professor finished the material and finally released the class. She marched down the stadium seating towards the door. Fighting every urge, Kagome made sure she didn't look back.

 _I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

 _Cause that's just who I am this week_

It was a cloudy, humid day and the roar of Tokyo comforted her heavy heart. Being able to lose one self in the crowd gave her allowed her to distance herself from her problems. Though she knew it would return full force once she closed the door to their apartment.

 _Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

The door creaked open and she entered the dark, tiny apartment. His cologne rich and heady still lingered in the air. Even after he felt his masculine presence marked his territory. He was alpha without a doubt. Slowly, she removed her shoes, wiggling her freed toes. All her movements were muted, trained to not bother his youkai senses.

 _I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

 _But you're just a line in a song_

Kagome threw down her bag, flopped onto the leather sofa. The impact of both soften by the plush padding. Her hands ran through her raven hair, she sent a glare at his favorite leather reclining chair. His throne loomed over the space.

( _A notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song)_

Screaming internally, she threw a pillow at the empty chair, trying to relieve her building frustration. All her strength barely made a thud. Tears welled in her eyes at her desperate frustration at the state of her life.

 _Drop a heart, break a name_

Rolling over, she slide onto her stomach and checked the phone. The blinking light forced her to listen to the messages. Most of them were for him, of course, but there was some from his half-brother for her.

"Kagome, you're free on Friday? Call me, when you get the chance." His voice rang in her ear like a buzzing fly.

 _We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

Maybe she should have never started sleeping with his half-brother. Originally, she meant to get her mind off of him. But it only forced her to compare their qualities, which only caused disgust toward her would be lover.

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_

Kagome forced down the reflex to gag as she returned his call on her cell. Her practiced fake enthusiasm was flawless. He actually believed her, but then again he wasn't there to smell the wretched scent of her falsehood or hear her heart beat quicken.

 _And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

She started dinner, her body trained to fix his favorite dish. It was her routine so when he came home … eventually he would have something awaiting for him to eat.

 _I'll be your number one with a bullet_

Kagome wanted to bang her head against the wall. She needed to stop the euphoria she felt as his personal maid.

 _A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

Nothing stopped the smile that bloomed on her face when she thought of him enjoy the meal. Kagome knew it was unlikely but those rare occasions of simple moments with him gave her such a high.

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_

 _And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

 _I'll be your number one with a bullet_

 _A loaded God, complex, cock it and pull it_

Trying to rid the stress of the day, she took a shower. Her blues eyes darkened with her exhaustion wandered over to his soap. The cap popped open under her nimble fingers. The steam caused the aroma of the body wash overwhelm her senses completely. She squeezed out a little and rubbed it over her body. She wished that it was his hot skin not his body wash making her smell like him. Tears finally leaked out of the corners of her eyes lost in the water rinsing her off.

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_

 _And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

 _I'll be your number one with a bullet_

 _A loaded God, complex, cock it and pull it_

Once dried and clothed, she went to the balcony and retrieved their laundry. She clutched his to her chest after she folded it. The expensive fabric felt sensual between her fingers. Kagome habitually began putting it away, he should not bother with menial tasks.

 _Is this more than you bargain for yet_

Kagome heard the door opened. She heard his deep voice and knew he wasn't alone. Her chest tightened. She swore it was caving in on itself. She quickly purified her scent from the apartment. The small energy pulse barely worthy of his note. Silently slipping into his closet, she placed a barrier to keep her hidden.

 _Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

Through the cracked door, she saw him lead his companion to his bed. Something, she never experienced. Envy coursed through her, she felt tainted.

 _Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

Her eyes drank up every exposed inch of his flesh. The way his hands grasped at his lovers neck as he deepened the kiss. How his neck titled just enough as he dominated them.

 _Isn't it messed up how I am just dying to be him_

Kagome had to control the laughter that wanted to escape. An evil cackle wanted to slip passed her lips. How sad that she even know burned for him. The heat he stirred in her was a sad twisted joke. The two males eagerly groped at each other in their passionate state. Strong hands peeled unwanted clothes from masculine chiseled bodies. She knew she should feel guilty for invading their privacy. But, her eyes stayed glued on the golden eyed, silver haired male that had enthralled her.

 _I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

Silent tears rolled down her rosy cheeks as the heavy petting session turned more intimate. She could see their movements shadowed by covers they were under. The strong thrusts of narrow hips.

 _But you're just a line in a song_

 _(Notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song)_

Their groans and moans drove a dagger into her heart. The sound of flesh slapping flesh twisted the dagger. Too bad this wound could not let her bleed out. Kagome knew she didn't stand a chance for his affection. She had one cosmic and unavoidable flaw …. Her gender…

 _Drop a heart, break a name_

 _We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

When the two finally exhausted themselves he rolled off his bedmate. Both fell into a small nap. Kagome with practiced ease silently crept from the room. The barrier placed around her hiding all traces of her perverted viewing. She pressed re-dial on her phone. She needed someone to be as fucked up as she was right now too.

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_

 _And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

 _I'll be your number one with a bullet_

 _A loaded God, complex, cock it and pull it_

Before she uttered hello when he finally answered the phone, she heard him hush a woman's giggling voice. He chided the giggle so lovingly. Kagome hung up immediately. Sitting down at the table, she knocked over the plate she had prepared. Kagome placed her forehead down on the tabletop, her raven hair cascading all around her. The plate smashed on the floor scattering her labor of love on the pristine white tile. Tilting her head so her check rested against the cool surface, she dialed Sango's number. He would be up soon.

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_

 _And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

 _I'll be your number one with a bullet_

 _A loaded God, complex, cock it and pull it_

Straight to voicemail. Kagome ordered Sango to call her immediately. After a few moments, he emerged his boxer-briefs slung low on his hips revealing the maroon stripes. His glorious face barely etched with worry for the chinaware till he saw it wasn't his. His maroon lined golden eyes shrewdly studied her rigid form.

"When did you arrive here?" He coldly demanded.

Kagome could not muster the strength to establish eye contact.

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_

 _And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

 _I'll be your number one with a bullet_

 _A loaded God, complex, cock it and pull it_

"Not long ago…" She sneered. It wasn't a lie so he didn't inquire further.

He stood in the doorway awaiting her to clean and fix his meal again. Sooner than Kagome wanted to admit, she submitted to his unspoken command.

"How many am I making this for?" She dryly commented looking over her shoulder through her wild mass of hair in his direction.

"Two," He answered his tone expressing his distain that she had to ask. He gaze down at his perfect claws with admiration.

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_

She watched his tight ass as he wandered back to his room from the corner of her eye. She was dying to rake her nails down his entire being. The things she would do.

 _(Take aim at myself)_

Kagome focused on lightly pan-frying the beef again. It needed to be rare but seared on the outside. The beef was from special ordered from Kobe, because he above anything of lesser quality. She heard two voices emerge from the direction of his room.

 _And Sugar we're going down swinging_

She spied the gorgeous pair like darkness and light they contrasted each other. Even shadowed in the long hallway they were ethereal. It was quite the surprise though when she heard an exchange of goodbyes.

 _(Take back what you said)_

He again appeared in the small kitchen doorway, his mammoth body filling up most of the space. His perfect face tilted as he smirked. Still, he only wore those boxer briefs.

"Kagome, you're fantastic. You know that?"

She banged the plates against the table and mockingly answered, "I'm even better off of my _feet_ … but I doubt you will ever experience that."

Pushing past him, she strutted down another hall to her room, thankfully in the opposite direction of his.

 _(Down, down in an earlier round)_

Little did Kagome know, she missed the heated stare following her swaying hips down the hall. Kagome pride kept her from to looking back.

 _And Sugar we are going down swinging_

"I wonder if Kouga is free?" She pondered before she entered her room. She had a wily smirk glued to her face.

 _(Take back what you said)_

Muffled through her closed door the guttural warning growl that reverberated through hall went unheard.

 _(Down, down in an earlier round)_

Kagome lay on her bed. She glared at her phone, not sure of who to call or text. She decided she would wait on Sango's call. Venting would solve more problems than texting Kouga for a booty call.

 _(Taking aim at myself)_

Kagome rolled over clutch her pillow to her chest and brought her right hand to her temple. She poised her index, middle, and thumb fingers straight out while curling her pinkie and ring finger.

She whispered "BANG" and sighed.

 _(Down, down in an earlier round)_

From behind the door, she heard him knock. His voice reverberated through the thick wood saying that he would have to go stop by his father's office where he interned.

 _A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

She heard the front door slam close and lock behind him. Kagome lay in silent apartment. Relief flooded her when her phone finally rang. Words spewed from her lips as she answered.

 _We're going down, down (down, down)_

 _Down, down (down, down)_

 _We're going down, down (down, down)_

 _A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

"Sango, tell me again why you allowed me to be roommates with **him** and not you? I mean … him being rich and paying for most of everything… is awesome. But, the tension is killing me. At this rate I am going to either jump him or butcher his lovers." Kagome whined into the phone.

Sango gave out an exasperated sigh in response to the now normal lamentation.

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

 _And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said_ )

"Basically, why does Sesshomaru have to be gay… and why do I have to be nearly obsessively in love with him" Kagome continued.

"Cause Karma is a bitch… but it cannot be so bitchy not to work out in the end for you" Sango tried to console.

 **The fates meanwhile laughed because Higurashi Kagome had no idea of the real nature of Tashio Sesshomaru.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This is a rewrite of one of my older stories. It is the dreaded song-fic. I looked over it and I felt bad for abandoning it. Seeing as I wanted the reader to keep guessing about who Kagome was pining over. I know that Inuyasha is over and that Kagome/Inuyasha is cannon but I that's not my ship. I hope to improve and continue. Also noticing for the both my AU stories I like to name them after song titles. After all this time my writing is plagued with flaws. Always.


	2. Chapter 2: One of the Boys

**Disclaimer**

Still don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome swung on a white bench swing in the clouds. Her raven hair was up in an elegant bun with a tiara balanced on her bangs. White organza flowed from a lace overlaid sweetheart corset. Tiny crystal embedded in the material sparkled in the hazy atmosphere. Diamonds in loose clusters dangled around her neck and ears. A thin gold band with a large princess cut diamond as Sesshomaru's blazing eyes sat around her left ring finger. She leaned back. Her stomach jumped and she fell into a wedding party. His strong, clawed hands caught her around her small waist. He glowed wearing a black on black suit. Everyone cheered as she snuggled into his broad chest. He swept her up into his arms bridal style. Suddenly they were alone sitting on a crescent moon that matched the marking that lay on his beautiful brow. Kagome leaned over to kiss his soft, full, pale lips-

A pounding at her door startled Kagome awake, she groaned. The magical dream forever lost. She rolled out of bed and trotted to her door. She threw it open, uncaring about the fact she was wearing a small kid's sized top that clung to her body and ended right under her boobs and tiny boyshort underwear.

"What do you want?" She fumed. Her blue eyes gazed downward toward the little green kappa.

His small beaklike mouth struggled to sneer at her while he announced, "You are to prepare a gathering worthy of Sesshomaru-sama's attendance. Sesshomaru-sama desires to set the standard for parties this semester. Now, filthy human, you are tasked with this honor."

She rolled her eyes. "You both do know that I do have to study. People don't become doctors just by wishing for it." Jaken somehow managed to look down his nose at her. "I get it… I get it… As my lord commands."

Kagome pushed past the kappa, his brown wool business suit scratched her legs. Walking down the hall she entered her small office which connected to Sesshomaru's larger one. Damn her entire existence seemed focused on serving his needs.

"Should it be the theme of Cher or Lady Gaga?" She mocked popping one hip to a side. She placed a hand on her hip as she leaned over her planner on her desk. She listened to the demon squawk as he ran down the hall after her. "I could go Miley Cyrus inspired too…"

Jaken scurried in barley managing to stay upright. His eyes filled with terror but he tried convey a formidable scowl. "Dirty human, you will not tarnish Sesshomaru-sama's reputation!" The tiny kappa retorted.

She scanned their mutal planner for the perfect day. "You think I don't know that… I thinkin Ke$ha for the inspiration."

Jaken glared as he made his way out of the door replacing his tiny ridiculous hat, "You know the expectations, miko. It would be a shame if I had to start training another human replacement."

Kagome stuck her middle finger up at him without looking at him, as she continued to work. She barely noticed Jaken leave the apartment with how her work consumed her.

"Maybe, party is just what I need…" Kagome started licking her lips. She began to scour for the hottest underground DJ, hire dancers, find decorations, rent black and strobe lights, and buy paint that glowed under black lights.

She picked next Saturday, and she started booking. The Black Credit card Sesshomaru gave her was so useful for things like this. It was late, nearly 10 pm, when Kagome was jostled from her work by Sesshomaru's entrance. Kagome was accustomed to his irregular hours, his demon nature allowed him to stay awake longer and need less sleep than a human would.

"I have returned." She heard him growl from his office. The door connecting them slide open and he walked in.

"Holy Shit! I don't say? Kagome sarcastically spat, stretching.

He decided to ignore her offhanded comment. His schedule didn't allow enough time to properly discipline.

Sesshomaru looked down at her handy work, "Jaken delivered your assignment." His elegant hand brushed his hair over his shoulder as he leaned down. He scanned some of her papers and her computer screen. "It appears to be adequate." He commented dryly.

Kagome spun around in her chair. "We need to talk about the guest list… Is this a **private** or public party? Cause I need to know how I should circulate the announcements and what type or alcohol and food I should get." She seriously stated in her full secretary mode.

"Public, but only the worthy. This will be talk of the campus. Your attendance is required. Arrange with Jankostu for suitable attire."

"Hell no. That damn queen is not dressing me again. Last time I was mistaken as a common whore. More than one person actually solicited me. A cop almost arrested me on the way home. I can dress myself. Been doing it for 20 years now." Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "That is nothing in the life span of a demon. I will give him restrictions but at his discretion. That is final. He knows what persona you require to reflect positively on me."

Kagome huffed crossing her arms across her chest. She could almost feel Jankostu manhandling her. Sesshomaru smirked at her discomfort. With a wave of his hand motioned for her to continue her work. Once his massive aura had left her immediate space, Kagome breathed deeply. He always seemed so darkly divine. Heat pooled in her stomach and face. She fanned herself off and reached for the iPhone that she used as the public front for Sesshomaru. Her fingers danced across the touch screen as she sent a mass text out about Sesshomaru's elite party. She couldn't help giggling as she typed using his tone and syntax.

Yawning she went back to her room and continued studying for Organic Chemistry II. She had a gnawing sense teacher was going to give an important pop quiz soon. Kagome sat down at her desk and reviewed her class notes. The clock read 2:00 AM before sleep once again took her. Once she was completely out, Sesshomaru ventured from his office and checked on her once he felt her ki calm down. Silently, he crept in. He knelt down beside her bed. His eyes gazed over her lithe stretched out body. The vast expanse of milky skin exposed by her teasing outfit. He placed his head near hers careful of his weight distribution. He breathed in her light sweet scent, he snarled slightly at the lingering stench of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru licked his lips at the devilish idea he had for her to wear.

"Dream well, my miko." He breathed, enjoying how she smiled and turned towards him. He knew that he indeed claimed this little miko. But since she would never accept his affection she would have to deal with his dominance. He would merely display properly who she belonged to as he would any in his domain.

Leaving, he closed the door softly. He quickly made his way to his master bedroom. Once there Sesshomaru reached for his phone charging at his bedside table. There was a text from Naraku. He dismissed it. He pressed his contacts and brought up Jankotsu. It barely rang once before he was answered.

"You are to dress Kagome for an upcoming party, next Saturday." Sesshomaru commanded. The demon lord had no need for necessities. He then removed the phone from his ears to save his hearing from the squeals of joys.

"Gawd, I cannot wait to play with that little whore-" Jankotsu ramble until he was stopped by Sesshomaru's growl. "What she is the good kind of wh-" Sesshomaru growl's increased.

"You will dress her tastefully, yet revealing. If not this Sesshomaru will get one of the medical interns he knows to spread rumors you have contracted herpes." He threatened his voice ice cold

School went by quickly as excitement surrounding Sesshomaru's party increased. Kagome managed to book the each dancer personally, avoid Inuyasha, pass all of her tests, survived being molested by the gayest man in history, and run Sesshomaru's and her errands.

Finally the day of the party came.

"That should be about it." Kagome confirmed as she helped the decorating team with the last of the finishing touches.

The living room had all of the valuable furniture moved out into a rental space and turned into a completely plastic covered dance floor spotted with black lights and strobe lamps. The DJ had set up his station and speakers around the room. The kitchen was turned into a desert with bottles and kegs lining all of the counter space with a giant tower of food in the middle wear the table once stood. The hallways became makeshift arcade/ bowling alley. The balcony was lined with twinkling Christmas lights. Both their offices and her bedroom had been locked off. No one dared to enter his room without permission, but Kagome opened up smaller rooms that were usually closed as dark rooms for as a more private setting. They were luck that their apartment basically was half of an entire floor of the building to host such lavish events.

Kagome stood basking in her success. Jankotsu appeared behind holding a covered garment his massive Chanel purse draped across his wrist. He was dressed as professional as Jakostu could physically manage. Sesshomaru enforced strict dress codes for people that were immediate friends to wear to his "functions". Jakostu wore white slightly flared cotton pants that clung to his legs along with a slightly shimmery light pink sheer button up shirt that he had rolled up to be ¾ sleeves. He had nicely accessorized his look with a black studded belt and black bow tie. He wore heavy eyeliner and a glossy lip-gloss.

"Dress up time!" He squealed grabbing Kagome.

Kagome held her ears and groaned, "I thought only Ariana Grande could reach those octaves …"

"I will take that as a compliment." He smiled dragging her toward Sesshomaru's bedroom.

"It wasn't meant to be one…" Kagome grumbled as she put little resistance remembering the ancient motherly advice

 _ **Just hold still, and let him get over with it**_

Her clothes were stripped and flung around the room. She felt his hand squeeze her chest. Kagome rolled her eyes and sent him a wayward glance.

"I love your breasts, darling. If you had a dick I would have dragged your ass to the Canada and gotten hitched." He giggled rubbing his face in them.

"Gawd, you're a bigger pervert than Miroku." She complained pushing him off her. "Now, my outfit please." She sweetly commanded.

She waited for him to stop pouting and reveal the small little strapless satin cocktail dress. It was white with a pattern red sakura petals blowing in the wind. The cut was an empire waist that had a deep v-neckline showing off her chest. A tiny bright yellow belt highlighted the waistline. The skirt was pleated in a curved fashion showing of her hips as well. It ended slightly above mid thigh. Jankotsu danced happily as she slide her into the dress, especially since he had to remove her bra, much to Kagome's displeasure and his joy. After she was securely in place he handed her a pair of white stiletto sandals, the heel was about three inches showing off her legs.

"I feel like a piece of meat on display." Kagome sighed as Jankotsu started tousling her hair and giving her a smoky makeup look.

Sesshomaru strolled into his room and looked around the room at her clothes, mostly at her bra resting on his pillow. He smirked as he strolled towards the pair. Sesshomaru caressed the long expanse of her neck and collarbone before he dragged over to Jankotsu and kissed him on the cheek. He then sat down on his bed near his headboard and examined Kagome.

"She is presentable, thank you for your hard work." He looked around and then back at Kagome. "Make sure you pick up the mess." He smirked as she stormed over and bent over to pick up her belongings. The other two occupants missed Sesshomaru using his demon speed to flip his pillow over.

Jankotsu giggled as he observed Sesshomaru's intense stare at Kagome's wiggling ass. Both those two were complete idiots but he loved drama too much to end their agony.

Jaken annoyingly screeched, "Sesshomaru-sama your guest are beginning to arrive."

He gracefully rose from the bed and made his exit. Kagome watched him leave. His white-on-white assemble of tight jeans and a thin button-up shirt was mouth watering. She lick her lips; she tasted Jankotsu cotton-candy flavored lip-gloss and rolled her eyes.

"Well, whore time to face the music." Jankotsu playfully giggled holding his arm out as a gentleman waiting to lock arms with Kagome.

"Of course, my Queen." Kagome retorted shoving her clothes into his purse, "You better not steal my bra again."

The music started pounding, and Kagome and Jankotsu strutted out together as the throng of overexcited college students poured into the apartment. Everyone outside of Sesshomaru's elite circle were only allowed to wear black. Sesshomaru loved to showcase his blessed life and beautiful acquaintances. He could be so feudal with his view on the world.

Kagome began grinding against Jankotsu, while he swayed rhythmical behind her. The techno beat leading their bodies. It was relaxing for both to dance without any sexual tension consuming the atmosphere.

The peace was broken by Inuyasha's brash voice, "Wench, why the fuck are you dancing with that douche?" Both halted dancing in midst the sea of bodies dancing as one single mass.

"EW! Don't you dare say I am something that belongs in a vagina!" Jankotsu protested, disgust evident.

Inuyasha stuck out in his baggy blue jeans and red t-shirt. Someone switched on the black lights. They caused both Kagome and Jankotsu to glow. A worker threw in the fluorescent paint and everyone started paint weird design's on each other's body- one dared to touch anyone in white though.

" Why aren't you dry humping Kikyo?" Kagome dryly commented.

Inuyasha stuttered, "Wh- What… the hell… do you mean …b- by that?"

At that particular moment, Kikyo slunk her way toward the arguing pair. She looked exceptionally slutty wearing a mini black tube dress that looked like it was about to slip from her body at any second.

"Hey," She forced out in a husky breathless voice. Jankotsu held his nose trying not to breath in her stench.

Kagome coughed, "Hey cousin, nothing flaring up right now?" She loved how ugly Kikyo's caked on makeup looked when she was angry. "Well, I think I am thirsty… how about we get a drink…" She grabbed on to Jankotsu trying distance herself from Inuyasha with the mass of dancing bodies.

When she finally got to the kitchen she reached into the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of water. Kagome eagerly drank while Jankotsu made himself an apple martini. Turning around, Kagome saw Sango dressed in a black tunic top and black leggings. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail with her bang framing her face. She wore relatively light makeup only capstick and her classic magenta eye shadow with light mascara. She looked fun, sporty, and comfortable. Kagome was slightly envious of her besties comfort.

"Havin fun?" Sango asked sipping on a dark beer.

"Um… I have already encountered Inuyasha and Kikyo." Kagome answered, "So it can't get much worse than that."

"I cannot believe him. Fucking Kikyo on the side …" Sango ranted trying to comfort her.

"Me either" Jankotsu reiterated, "She is as nasty as hell. I mean really she is **stanky hoe** "

Kagome giggled, "Well I am glad I always used a condom. And never gave his lame ass a blowjob."

"Why does that cute little hanyou have to be so dumb." Jankotsu whimpered wiping tears from his eyes at his unrequited love. "And ya residual Kikyo would make anyone gag." He agreed.

The bashing of both Inuyasha and Kikyo continued. Back and forth jest were made at their expenses. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome glimpsed Sesshomaru, glowing like an angel alongside his current partner Naraku. Naraku's dark curly wavy flow down his back in inky waves. He wore silver pants and vest with a white top. The two extremely hot men looked like the perfect contrasting pair. Naraku clung to Sesshomaru they walked over her way.

"How is the little miko doing?" Naraku smoothly asked his deep voice filled with arrogance. His bright red eyes judged her.

Kagome sent a dazzling smile, "I am doing quite well and how are you doing, hanyou?" She loved pointing out his biggest fault.

Tension increased between the two. Youkai energy and miko power crackled against each other. Sesshomaru stood bored, deeming not to take a side.

Naraku nuzzled Sesshomaru and answered smirking, "I am a fantastic time. Let's go somewhere more private Sesshy."

Kagome gagged. She watched speechless as the two went off to Sesshomaru's room.

"I think it's time I acted like one of the boys." Kagome barked, grabbing the beer from Sango's hand and chugged it down.

"Like one of the boys" She restated as she wandered off back into the dancing mass uncaring what would happen that night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Another chapter rewritten/edited to the best of my abilities. I _should_ be working of real life things but ... hahaha nope. I hope people enjoy this as much as the original. I hope I didn't write any characters too OOC. If you find some error you can totally flame. Also might try and draw a better cover art... might.

Two the pair that reviewed:

 **Otaku seikatsu** \- basically this idea came from the fact that when I listened to the song "Sugar, We're Going Down" I always thought it be funny for a girl to be singing about a gay guy. I thought Sesshomaru is definitely hot enough for someone to pine over. And he is emotionally stoic that no one would ask him about his preference. Kagome sometimes overlooks things when it comes to relationships. So thus this fic's plot bunny was born.

 **Acacyns-mother** -I have six chapters that I have to rewrite and then expand from there. So safe to say there is more. Not alot more but a decent start.


	3. Chapter 3: Kings & Queens

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome sauntered through crowd, trying to find a quite space. Everyone parted as she passed; she was part of Sesshomaru's group, the elite untouchables. She laughed; she was his maid, his secretary, barely a friend. But, every party they had Jakotsu dolled her up, she wasn't the façade of the pretty girl. She was average, hard working pre-medical student. No one noticed her other than when she was presented by Sesshomaru.

"Jak, get ya again?" A voice boomed from a darken corner of the hallway. She could see Bankotsu's smile beaming while holding out a fresh can towards her.

"You have no idea." She sat down beside him. His white outfit again reminded her of Sesshomaru. She gulped down the contents of the can. A frown marred her face.

Bankotsu laughed, "You weren't expecting I would offer a Coke were you." He patted her back, and then leaned against wall sipping on his can.

Kagome eagerly drank; she knew that getting plastered would not help her situation.

"You know, this totally ruin's your bad boy image. By the way where are the rest of your brothers?" She chuckled enjoying the break from drama.

"Suikotsu is still working at the hospital, it maybe his shift in the emergency room tonight, Kyokotsu is lumbering around here somewhere. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu are probably off playing a game somewhere. You know that ever since that chemistry lab accident that Mukotsu is not allowed around here." He replied playfully

"Sesshomaru totally should not have thrown a fit like that, I mean it was bad enough he failed the class for causing noxious gas but to be a social outcast as well is too brutal." Kagome answered bring her legs up towards her chest and leaned her chin on her knees.

Bankotsu laughed toasting, "Here to the ice king, to really does have a stick shoved up his-"

Kagome's glare ended his cheer.

"I think I am going for a walk. I need some fresh air to clear my head." Kagome stated passing her drink to Bankotsu. She stood up and slunk down the halls, she got to her room and sighed as she went to her room and changed. Instead of the elaborate dress, she wore a black tee and black skinny jeans. She slipped out of the heels and changed to into black socks holding her sneaker to put of once she left.

"Back to being me." She croaked. Her fairytale princess persona vanished with the dress.

After changing, she was able to slip between the gyrating students easily. When she finally encountered the fresh air, she smiled and stretched. She happily walked along the silent streets. She saw a cute couple gently holding hands as they walked down the street. For a moment she wondered what he life would be like without Sesshomaru's influence.

She had to stop and crouch down as tears ran down her face, "Why the fuck do I have to love you some much."

A gentle hand on her shoulder jolted her. She abruptly turned her head around. A gentle smiling old woman still wearing scrubs smiled at her. "What troubles you little one?"

Kagome could not help smiling, "Like most women, a man troubles me."

"How about I take you to a snack and as a woman with a lot of experience on life and men maybe I could help you,-" She offered her hand to help Kagome up.

"It's Kagome. And you are?" Kagome stated her sense calming down finally.

"Dr. Kaede. And you look like you could you some hot chocolate and some cake. And I know the perfect little place." The old woman smiled. It was pleasant and reassured Kagome enough to stop crying. Her grandmotherly presence comforted Kagome as Dr. Kaede led her down a couple of winding streets to a little diner.

As Kagome enjoyed the most delicious strawberry shortcake she had ever had, she bravely asked, "Dr. Kaede could you mentor me?"

"Ah, I knew I could sense a medical student in you." Kaede smiled her deep laugh lines grew more pronounced. "If you are at the Children's Hospital on Monday evening at 8 pm on the dot we will talk more." The older woman comment placing money for the two cakes and drinks on the table as she wandered out back into the darkness.

Kagome snipped at her hot chocolate, when her phone rang, she picked up and automatically answered, "Don't worry I am not dead Sango."

"I am pleased to know that you are indeed living but this Sesshomaru am not the would be demon slayer." Sesshomaru's rich tone resonated through the phone. She instinctively clenched her legs together.

"Why are you calling me? I have already arranged for a cleaning service to have the apartment in order by tomorrow afternoon." Kagome breathlessly stated, tension rang through her body.

Over the phone she heard him growl and then answer, "With your vanish act, the party had to be abruptly cut short, and I had to send Jaken out looking for you. Even with its untimely end, the party was still superb. Now return."

"No, what if I am busy." Kagome angrily retorted. "I think I will let you and Naraku have some more alone time you both are craving."

"Do not test me, bitch." Sesshomaru commanded his voice dropping an octave. She could visualize the red bleeding into his eyes and his fangs elongating as his beast rose up against her challenge.

"Remember, I maybe a bitch. But I am not your bitch." She yelled interrupting the quite atmosphere of the diner. Before he could answer her, Kagome slammed the end call icon terminating the call.

Chest heaving she tried to reign in her anger. Her miko powers danced on her skin. An elder man came by, picked up the money and placed a new hot chocolate and slice of cake, "This is on the house, it is obvious you need it."

A blush crept over her face and she could only manage to whisper a meek "Thank you." She unlocked her phone again; she hit her speed dial for Sango's phone. Kagome prayed that she answered.

"Moshi moshi" Sango's worried voice clearly rang through the phone.

"It's me, would you mind if I crashed at your and Miroku's place for a while, secretly of course." Kagome pleaded.

"Fine, from the way Sesshomaru is tearing up the place I can imagine why. He went berserk and partial transformed, he even attacked Naraku when he tried to comfort him. I'm would be worried what would happen if you stayed there." Sango answered.

"You're the best. I have no idea what going on with Fluffy-sama." Kagome lied beautifully, she almost convinced herself.

"Well, we are going to have to be very sneaky to accomplish this. I feel like a rebel smuggling you around." Sango giggled.

"Down with King Fluffy!" Kagome cheered. "Luckily I don't have any classes with him really and I don't feel like attending any more lectures. I have too much to study more." Kagome happily nearly sang.

"I will see you at the apartment." Sango chirped.

"Till then." Kagome reaffirmed before ending the call. She quickly finished the food in front of her and graciously thanked the workers in the tiny diner. Kagome definitely decided she would start frequenting the tiny homey place. It was the opposite of Sesshomaru's rich taste more like what she preferred.

Walking to Sango's place, she enjoyed the soft stillness of the sleeping city. Luckily, she threw up a barrier around herself before she passed their… no… his apartment. Kagome could sense the beast raging stories above her. However, what surprised her most was that the only light on was in her room. Her phone vibrated and she unlocked it revealing a text from Jakotsu.

Power couple Sesshoraku is OVER O_O

Naraku is bawling and Sesshomaru gone feral! OxO

Whr r u?

Kagome simply closed her phone and sprinted towards Sango's place. Her feet did not stop until she had run up all of the four flights of stairs and skidded in front of the Sango's door. Kagome banged on the door; she did not stop until it flung open with a disgruntled Miroku answered it. He was bundled up in a fluffy blanket with a simple cold preventing him from attending the party. He had entertained himself by dipping into Sango's ice cream stash and romantic comedies.

"Sango told me, get your ass in here." He stuffily answered still clutching a pint of peppermint ice cream to his chest.

"Thanks, I really need a place to crash." Kagome answered pushing past him and flopping on the couch.

"The entire campus was nearly put on alert with your vanishing act, even I here in quarantined heard about it. Sesshomaru hadn't gotten this angry since Inuyasha hid the Tensaiga… He likes you on a tight leash." Miroku commented dryly.

Kagome fluffed a pillow behind her, "He is a possessive beast. All he wants his me to be a personal slave and for him to be worshiped by everyone." She vented.

"And you would willing be his slave if he gave you a little once in awhile." Miroku commented sipping on a juice box.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome whined.

Miroku shrugged, "No I am just talented with sensing sexual tension and when I knew you were doing Inuyasha and you still were tense plus your mindless following to the 'king' I figured it out and then I _questioned_ Sango."

Kagome sighed. "Well I need to sleep cause this has been to stressful. There should be a law against this much drama." She curled up and gently drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The smell of pancakes woke her; she happily slid off the couch. She checked her phone there were voice and text messages. She half-listened to her voicemail before deleting it. The text ranged from Jakotsu, Inuyasha, to Sesshomaru. She eagerly scrolled down to read the ones from Sesshomaru because it was a surprise that he actually texted someone other than for sexual favors.

His texts followed along the lines of: return now, I will find you, you cannot hide Kagome, I will contact the police, I will inform your mother.

"Gawd, he is such a drama queen." Kagome muttered.

The text from Jakotsu read something like can I take part in your rebellion, I bought cute shoes, if you get a sex change I will do you, I just got laid so should you, Text me.

Inuyasha's were about one thing: I miss you, are you ready for a little bit of demon, kikyo really means nothing…

"Men!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Only one present at this time," Miroku chimed in from in front of the stove, "Your pancakes are ready."

"You should eat them before I do." Sango threatened as she finished the last of her once giant stack.

"Fine, and we need to go shopping, luckily I still have Sesshomaru's Black Credit Card." Kagome stated before diving in the pancakes. Eyes rolling back in her head at the taste.

Shopping on Sesshomaru's dime was very therapeutic. Kagome gazed at herself in a short breezy summer dress. It was a dark blue that complemented her eyes. Sango was currently browsing the store looking for cute tops and tight jeans for Kagome to wear.

"You look absolutely terrible," Kagura, sneered walking toward her. "But I wonder if Sesshomaru knows where you are and what you're doing." She was wearing a mini skirt and low cut halter with black heels.

Kagome turned around and faced her and retorted, "I wonder if your pimp, opps, your brother, Naraku knows the same about you. I mean it's a little early for street walking."

"At least I can do better than a flea bitten half-breed." Kagura huffed while walking off.

Kagome hollered after, "I cannot help that I take charity cases. I am suckers for those bleeding heart cases. What can I say I am cursed with such kindnesa."

Sango appeared behind her with a large stack of clothes, "Try these on fast… you know that this is going to be around campus soon and that means Sesshomaru coming down to drag your ass back probably by the hair."

Kagome went into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes, grabbed Sango and a couple pairs of racy underwear. She stormed to the store counter.

"I'm taking all of it," She commanded in a haughty tone that would have impressed Sesshomaru and handed the card over. The frightened cashier rung up all the clothes, as fast as possible, and blubbered while handing Kagome her bags.

Looking back at Sango she whispered, "Let's get out of here before the Kings and Queens arrive." She quickly sprinted off to Sango's parked car. Passing shocked on lookers with the upper body strength to carry all their bags.

"Ya especially those Queens." Sango sighed before she followed her petite friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

In this current case of insomnia I reworked this chapter. But there drama in the once happy kingdom of Sesshomaru. Next chapter will be in his perspective or glimpses into his thoughts more so expect a change up and a little explanation.

To current reviews:

Avacyns-mother: Here is even more, I hope you like it was well.

Q: Its probably a bad sign that I smiled a bit at your review. For the Naraku and Sesshomaru couple they did have a failed partnership in cannon so I mirrored that. I own up for being dark in my pen name so maybe I tainted your view of Sesshomaru. But there is a reason for his actions. Which I kinda get into next chapter.

Maybe I am the evil overlord of this story. But I will try my best at being bad. *wink* Till the next reworked chapter hope this was entertaining enough.


	4. Chapter 4: When You Were Young

**Disclaimer**  
I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Warning some character bashing

* * *

His clawed hands clutched at her tiny comforter he had wrapped around his body. His beast raged, madness clawed as this sanity. By sheer willpower he held back the animal inside. His chosen bitch had defied his claim. Her words stung sending him into a deep depression. Never before was he so tempted to give in and let his inner base self cope with his pain. His body called for her. His soul called for her. His beast called for her. But he knew she would always deny him. She would rather settle on his mentally and physically handicapped half-brother.

Visions of Kagome writhing in ecstasy under those feeble hanyou hands turned his stomach bile rose in his throat.

He longed for her supple, soft body she flaunted in front of him always. It had been long since he had partaken in any female companionship, more than three centuries in fact. Female youkai would only try to dig their claws not into his flesh but his title. Male youkai held the same degree of beauty and were more agreeable to open relationships. It was a recent development that humanity finally managed to present itself in worthy manner. Sesshomaru knew he preferred youkai to humans.

His decision to swear off females happened when his _great_ father broke his mating bond with his honorable mother for a pathetic whining human princess. Izayoi. He hated that repulsive slut. He remembered, after she learned that even with her bastard child she would never rise to the position Lady of the West by Inu no Tashio side, she had tried her hand at seducing him.

The sight of his father's mistress naked lounging on his furs and pillows still angered and repulsed him to this day. Her belly was swollen with Inuyasha. He recalled dragging her back to her father's castle and letting the humans imprison her till her death. He had returned her to doting father and his loyal guards. Inu no Tashio hated him for it, but it was the only way to protect their honor. His mother had still not forgiven Inu no Tashio for the taint upon their scared mating bond. Neither had Sesshomaru. The betrayal and weakness of the great dog general marred their great house and position. As the only punishment, he could devise to hit Inu no Tashio's greatest weakness, he began his lifestyle. He would withhold family from his father. Each of his lurid liaisons with male youkai, hanyou, and rare occasion human dashed Inu no Tashio's dreams of seeing a grandchild with claim to the Western throne. Sesshomaru knew even he did not have the fortitude to go centuries without attending to his physical desires. He was no saint, abstinence would surely end with mass murder for him.

After the passing of Izayoi the tiny hanyou child had run from his maternal and paternal families care. Inuyasha had as a young pup accidentally angered a miko causing him to slumber in an ageless sleep. The half-breed possessed only half a brain it appeared. Kagome broken the enchantment, finally being a strong enough being to surpass the will of the caster. Sesshomaru smiled remembering that day, his first sight of Kagome. She was so very young, three perhaps. Her eyes bright and shining with childlike innocence. Her soul cleansed everything it touched, her miko powers natural in tune with the healing powers of nature. He could sense the ancient Shikon deep within her in flesh. That ancient power was a siren's call to him. Sesshomaru knew when their eyes met, he would want to have Kagome under his control one day. The idea was a certain to him as the cycle of the glorious moon that blessed his lineage. The claim at the time went only as far as her future swore allegiance. He was continent with his life and thought nothing on abandoning his passionate affairs. Years passed and he thought nothing of the tiny miko. She was the comrade of his half-brother and a child. They were worlds apart and their paths did not cross. Until he met her again their freshmen year. He decided it he had wanted to monitor the hanyou's behavior and partake in a college experience. She was on the cusp of womanhood, and her beauty captured his beast's attention. A new sensation that startled him. His beast called for him to dominate her as an alpha would his bitch … in the middle of the freshmen orientation. His was horrified that he for a second had pondered acquiescing, his pride had reeled his desires. Sesshomaru had decided to pursue the miko, covertly and subtly. Luckily enough she seemed eager to follow his rule, but not bend to his power. The human proved herself his equal without even knowing she had been tested. However, his dreams were crushed because of her sentiments. Not soon after they began close she had clearly stated she was happy he was unashamed of his choice of partners. She fully supported him and told him he didn't need to change. Her oath of fealty nearly broke him. He would not press and unwilling partner. He respected her wishes, if only to keep her.

He went through men faster than ever with her around, nothing seemed to sate the sexual desires of his beast. He would admit he had to seek those with some youkai blood exclusively because he became more aggressive. He sought those he knew he would not harm. No amount of copulation satisfied him or his beast when the one it begged and whined for showed no sexual interest in him.

Sesshomaru curled up on her bed. Nuzzling her pillow laced with her heavenly scent. His prized pet had left him. It was terrible that it was only claim he could place on her. She had rejected other possibilities. The great demon lord felt no reason to live. His beast had called to hunt her down and force Kagome into her rightful place. Sesshomaru scoffed at the beast notion of forcing Kagome only suffer purification to his most important part of his body. It was self-preservation that resigned his beast to mope along with him.

"Jaken," he called for the imp he knew was in the apartment trying to fix the damages he had caused in his outbursts.

In his rage and worry it became nearly feral searching for Kagome. Once he had realized she wasn't there he had ended the party. Orders were growled. His deadly youkai energy had soaked the entire apartment and everyone could sense how necessary it was to leave. People rushed in a stampede all commenting how rare it was witness the Sesshomaru in such a state and live. He was sure people would talk about the party for the rest of their lives. The only ones who had remained where his and Kagome's friends. They tried to calm him. He had stressed and fumed that he didn't know where Kagome went. He was scared for her. Terrible things could have happened. Finally Bankotsu had reassured that the last time he had spoken to Kagome she was of sound body and mind. Sesshomaru managed to reign to call Kagome he had used the phone is his office since he wasn't sure where one of his two cells could be. Relief washed over him when Kagome had answered. The relief yielded to wrath as their conversation continued.

She had verbally rejected. She said she wasn't his.

Sesshomaru had lost it. Naraku had tried to touch him that had ended poorly. The spider hanyou suffered a mauling with small doses of his poison. Sesshomaru had whipped Naraku away. He could not accept comfort from other than Kagome. His friends fled at his savage nature. Only Jaken remained by the kappa was loyal to a fault. Sesshomaru tossed the apartment, he could easily pay the damage fees for everything. His den needed to reflect how broken he was. Jaken had contact people to find Kagome while he cowered. He had stained his clothes with his activities: sand, alcohol, food, paint, drywall, blood. He had dragged himself to the bathroom and plopped in the shower wearing his clothes. He and hour he sat just smelling Kagome's soaps while he cradled her loofah. Eventually he had actually undressed and took a proper shower. He had dried using Kagome's smaller towels. He only had the strength to dress in a new pair of undergarments. He felt no peace in the wasteland he created. Sesshomaru stumbled to the one untouched room, hers. Defeated he fell on her bed. He just lay there curled up like he was a tiny pup again. Sleep and peace evaded Sesshomaru. The demon lord felt like a resident of hell.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" The tiny kappa screamed flapping through the halls broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts. "The apartment is almost put together again and I have sent out searchers for Kagome."

"This Sesshomaru requires new clothing… and makeup…" He morosely whined, "I need … black, leather, tight pants, sweaters, studded accessorizes, boots, converses, and black liner and lipstick. Highest quality possible, just because I am depressed I will not comprise on my appearance."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken sounded off bowing his head thumping against the floor, "Your father called. He needs you to come in and help with the company."

The little kappa in his thick brown wool suit stood shaking.

"This Sesshomaru will visit him after you deliver the requested items." Sesshomaru lazily commented not caring to place any energy with arguing. He burrowed deeper in the comforter. A deep breath of Kagome's scent was his lifeline.

"I am sure she will return." Jaken tried to comfort his depressed Lord.

A snarling red eyes fangs bared face was his only answer before the kappa bolted from the room, afraid for his life.

 _Kami, why did you gift me with such an angel only to have her flaunt herself with other men and refuse me_.

Sesshomaru fell into a catatonic state staring towed a smiling picture of Kagome that stood on her desk opposite from her bed. Alone the whimpers of his beast echoed in Sesshomaru's head. He remained like this till Jaken returned with the requested items.

Sesshomaru dressed slowly he slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans that fell low on his waist, a black and grey sweater that showed off every muscle in his arms and torso. He added two black and silver belts, a black armband on each wrist, and a black choker to accessorize. Using Kagome's vanity mirror he gently applied the eye liner heavy and smudged it out bigger even more emphasis on his golden eyes covering his natural magenta tint. A light coat of the black sheer lipstick finished his dark appearance. Sesshomaru knew he looked strange but he wanted visually express how he felt. Also with this ridiculousness Kagome would return if only to yell about how stupid he looked. The taiyoukai looked over at Kagome's stash of nail varnish and grabbed the black.

Sesshomaru looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a fallen angel, a dark demon fallen from grace. It was Kagome's grace he had fallen from. He slipped into some sneakers and headed out to his Tesla motors convertible. The automobile was all white interior included, his new appearance drastically stood out against it.

He drove to the center of the city towards the business center. The imposing Tashio Corp building stood out against the Tokyo skyline. With practiced skill he weaved through the traffic. Sesshomaru parked in his designated spot and strolled into the lobby. Ignoring the puzzled looks he garnered he strutted toward the elevator to his father's office.

"Inu no Tashio, you required the presence of this Sesshomaru?" He charged his father entering the presidential office leaning his lanky frame on the door.

Inu no Tashio looked up from his work and barked, "Why the hell aren't you in a suit we need to go to a board meeting and you aren't the vice-president in training for your own amusement ."

Sesshomaru flipped his hair and looked down at the nail polish dwelling on Kagome, "My appearance has nothing to deal with my negotiations skills. This Sesshomaru never loses."

"It's not your skills that I question. It's how you _conduct_ yourself. The entire business world was finally overlooking your … preferences…and now you pull this stunt. You are passed the age where tantrums are accepted." Inu no Tashio growled angry with his rouge son. Partially angry that he needed his son's help with this current deal.

Sesshomaru's eye bled red, "Who I fuck as nothing to do with our company's business. It is merely a transaction of another kind."

Inu no Tashio laughed sadly, "Must you always be so cold?"

The older dog demon leaned back in his leather office car. He smoothed his classic gray business suit as he stood.

"Well I learned it from Mother…" Sesshomaru snarled back fangs barred.

Tension ran thick between the two males both unquestionably alpha. Both could sense that soon Sesshomaru would challenge and overtake Inu no Tashio. The energy between them sizzled. The eventual shift in power was a fated fight, however it wasn't meant for today. Sesshomaru looked away first out of respect for his father's position. He would allow the old dog rule for a little longer.

"You are still bitter? All that unpleasantly happened when you we're young. Haven't you gotten over that yet?" Inu no Tashio sighed… his hung held in shame.

Inu no Tashio gathered the documents into his briefcase for the meeting. Both know any documents needed were delivered to room the meeting was held by Jaken for Sesshomaru already. The kappa was an unparalleled minion to the younger youkai.

Sesshomaru disregarded what his father said. He left knowing his father was following and urged, "Let us be off, I feel the craving to crush someone's spirit today."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Here is the rewrite of this chapter. I hope that this kind of answers some questions people might have. It gives what Sesshomaru has been doing but not in a strict timeline. I went with how depressed and anxious dog's get when their owner leaves. So basically our stoic demon is dealing with heartbreak and separation anxiety. People might think it's too OCC but its AU anyway. But I hope this explains how they both are in hell. Maybe I bashed on Inuyasha' mom and Inu no Tashio a little bit too much. I hope people like this. Critic, flame, review, or lurk all are acceptable to me.

To reviewers:

Momo- Here is the requested continuation.

Avacyns-mother- I hope this explains a bit.

Liveloveconqure- Luckily I have the weekend to rewrite. The rewrites will happen quickly anything after chapter 6 will be slower.

Otaku seikatsu- This are buiding. I mean drama is definitely going to happen. This is going to be a long storm that everyone has to ride out.


	5. Chapter 5: Telephone Line

Kagome's school day dragged on without the constant tasks from Sesshomaru. Though his constant texts laced with threats about how much trouble she would be once he found where she was and who she was staying with as she avoided him, annoyed her greatly. A tension headache throbbed in her temples and neck. She tapped her pencil and gazed up at the clock in the large classroom.

"Only a couple more hours… only a couple …" She whined, hitting her head against the desk. Maybe the new pain stimulus would refocus her attention form her headache and its source. She glanced towards the professor droning at the chalkboard. With a sigh she admitted she could not force herself to pay attention to the ramblings of her professor not when she had a real hospital waiting for her. Nonetheless, on instinct she still jotted down notes absentmindedly. She was a dedicated student till the end.

Sunday had been torturous, Kagome tried to avoid anything that reminded her of Sesshomaru. However, when you love someone that it consumes your very soul, this task is basically impossible. Clouds reminded her of the one time she had seen Sesshomaru's pelt, the sun his eyes, the white of walls of the apartment his favorite color and hair, and the TV was filled of stories about him. Each tiny miniscule thing reminded her like a punch to her stomach knocking the air out of her lungs that she would never have him … she could never …

Tears leaked from her eyes, making her blue eyes sparkle in the light, she bit her lip. She looked down at her paper. Instinctively, her hand had sketched chibis of Sesshomaru all over her Anatomy notes. With a frown she scribbled over each blacking out its pathetic existence.

The chime of the bell jolted her from her feverous task.

"Tokyo Children's Hospital … here I come!" She chirped as she shoved her books into her messenger bag. Her feet raced automatically to the subway station. She quickly slid her card into the gateway and barely stopped to pull it out of the machine. Kagome fumbled around as she darted between people struggling to make it the correct line in time for the next train. Luckily, she was able to jump into the wide doorway before the door slide shut and the train speed off. She found an empty seat and darted over quickly. She slumped down and rolled her neck to release some built up tension.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off for a brief nap.

Images of Sesshomaru burned themselves into her vision. His cold eyes warmed, his stern face morphed into a happy smile, his hands reached for her. Kagome smiled and tried to fall deeper into her fantasy until the intercom announced her stop.

Grudgingly, she exited and strolled to the hospital entrance, taking her time trying to bring back her daydream. The bright, sterile sight of waiting room vanquished all her previous thoughts of Sesshomaru. Kagome breathe in the antiseptic laced air and a serenity washed over her. In a quick glance around she spotted the sign in desk.

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi checking in." She smiled to the frazzled nurse behind the cluttered counter.

The nurse glanced down at a clipboard, then her fingers flew across the keyboard before responding, "Ah, Doctor Kaede has down medical student Kagome Higurashi volunteer/internship. May I see some identification?"

Kagome reached down into her bag and pulled out her student id. "Will this do?" She replied overly excited.

The nurse glanced, snorted a bit, and then went back to her computer, "Could you look right here?" The nurse asked before Kagome heard a loud click. The nurse busied herself with computer again and then finally responded to Kagome, "Here is a card that will allow you into the wards that Doctor Kaede has authorized and the hospital, now leave so I deal with people who need my help." The nursed handed her the card without sparing Kagome a glance.

"Alrighty, thanks." Kagome sneered grabbing the card.

She wandered down the hall enthralled by all of the medical charts and hum of the medical center.

"There you are," Kaede came up from behind her, "I could use some help with a girl in ICU."

Kagome innate nurturing nature responded following Kaede without a second thought. Kaede weaved effortlessly through the chaos filled halls. Kagome tailed her doggedly. Stopping at doorway, Kagome paused to mentally prepare herself for the worst. With a large step she entered the bright room. Seeing the tiny girl hooked up to so machines caused her heart to clench.

"What happened to her?" Kagome questioned.

The tiny girl had deep lacerations, dark sickly bruises, and cast on three of her four limbs. The sight of a child on the edge turned Kagome's stomach.

Kaede looked Kagome with her one good eye, "The cover story is a construction accident, but since you are a miko … the poor child somehow stumbled into the wolf demon sanctuary during one of their tournaments. In their animal forms, they attacked blindly before they realized what they were attacking."

Kagome wandered next to the child, placing her hand on the child's forehead, and started to transfer some of her limited healing power to the suffering child, focusing on her internal wounds. "So much pain for someone so little…" she murmured. Standing up she recognized a familiar ki.

She left the room and walked up, "How are you doing, Koga?" Her voice filled with ire for the plight of her patient.

The wolf demon currently leaning against a wall pushed off and responded, "Fucking fantastic. How is my woman doing?"

"Koga…. How many times have been through this before… I am not your woman. Also, your wolves attacked a defenseless child don't you feel guilty at all?"

Koga's dark blue eyes glared down at her, "That was our territory and the human government knew to keep people out of it during such events. It's the human child fault for wandering in. Do humans feel guilty for killing off all of the non-demonic wolves. We accidently maul one human child, your kind went on a mass genocide against my brethren."

Kagome tried to stutter a response.

"Don't worry though, I still want you as my woman, you're different than most humans." Koga joked stalking closer to her, "when are you going to leave the domestic dog trash for something a little more wild?" He loomed over her seductively.

Kagome smirked, "I will have you know that Inuyasha and I are on a break and I am moved out of Sesshomaru's apartment. So I have been taking a rest from all canines. I was thinking about getting my Boyou from my mother…"

Koga lip snarled at the mention of a feline. "I think we both know pussies only make you happy for a little while." He teased.

Kagome looked him in the eyes, "Oh we do, now?" She laughed and began to push him out of the ICU, "How about we talk about this later."

Koga sauntered scoffing, "See ya, but we won't be _talking_."

Kaede sighed walking up to Kagome, "Your healing powers are very crude we need to train them properly, and for a miko, youkai are strangely attracted to you."

Kagome responded seriously, "It's because I am the Shikon Miko. My power is addicting to them, though not many are powerful enough to sense it. Nonetheless, they are drawn to me. And I haven't been trained really in those arts, I been trained in defensive techniques."

"Ah, that indeed explains your current condition. Nonetheless, we will start immediate on your lessons. Restoration is one of the greatest things a miko can provide to the world, much better than merely protecting. Nonetheless, for your first attempt you did help her." Kaede remarked as she returned to the rounds, beckoning Kagome to follow.

Kagome faced dazzled with a hopeful smile. The prospect of learning made all of the drama disappear from her mind. Happily, she scrambled after Kaede.

The little child's heaving chest slowed, her body slowly recovering. Her large eyes fluttered open for a second and a tiny, unnoticed, barely audible whisper slipped from between her lips and all of the machinery before the darkness reclaimed her, " Where is Ri-?"

The hours flew by as Kagome help Kaede healed a wide variety of wounds. Even in the rush of the Emergency Room she felt confident and happy, things she had not felt in a long time. Finally, when the rounds were done, Kaede and Kagome sat quietly in her office, mediating.

"Do you feel the dark energy of the suffering around you, do you feel the power of healing?" Kaede asked in a haunting voice.

"Hai," Kagome whispered afraid to speak to loud to break her concentration.

Kaede began tending to a large chest in front of her. "Modern medicine, ancient herbs and power can overcome any disease and that darkness." She stated her one good eyes sending Kagome a serious stare.

Breathlessly, returning from her meditation, she breathlessly murmured, "I understand."

Suddenly Kikyo busted through the door, "No! You are not allowed to have her as a mentor!" she growled her face snarling like a feral cat. And her clothes looking if she was vacuumed packed.

Kaede sighed and looked up at Kikyo's unnecessary intrusion. "I believe I am allowed to chose who I mentor. You are studying to become a nurse and not a doctor while Kagome is. Moreover, your miko skills have been tainted by your selfish ways so I refuse to waste my time on you. Go see Tsubaki I believe you to will be quite the pair."

"I deserve the best and I am a thousand times better than that retard." Kikyo sneered.

Kagome sighed gathering her things, "Kikyo, I don't have time this. I am too busy for your self-absorbed thoughts and incessant drama. I have too much work to do to deal with you. There are people who I need to help. Bye."

"I'll tell Sesshomaru were here." Kikyo threatened.

Kagome laughed while leaving, "Like he would believe you, kinky hoe."

Kikyo stood red faced her anger boiling as Kagome elegantly walked out to of the hospital. Kaede called security about Kikyo.

The sun was beginning to rise and the fresh morning rejuvenated her. Her classes were later today so she planned to spend the morning relaxing. She snuggled back into the thick blankets on the sofa. Jakotsu sending her a text abruptly interrupted her reverie; the vibration shook her bag. Grasping her phone she quickly glanced at it.

 **Sesshomaru is emo …**

 **its sooo yummy**

 **I took a pic for you to have** ** _fun_** **with ;P**

Kagome slowly opened the attached picture file. Her knees gave out for a second while heat flushed her body.

"Damn …" She breathlessly whimpered. Then she looked down at his hands and realized, "that ass went through my stuff…"

Realizing she was too angry to relax her quickly go ready to go to the hospital. She took a quick shower and blow-dried her hair. Rummaging through Sango's closet she borrowed a comfy pink and black flannel and black jogger pants. Kagome snagged a piece of toast before she left the apartment. Once she descended the stairs and was street level she started marching towards the subway. When she arrived, she recognized a familiar figure across the street lounging on a bench staring at the sky.

Crossing the street she asked, "Why are you here, Koga?"

His dark blue eyes reflected the fading stars rising sun as he answered, "Two reasons, to make sure you are safe and I have a duty to protect that little girl for the honor of my pack." He laid on the bench his legs dangling over one side.

Kagome crouched down to be eyelevel with him and sweetly cooed, "You know Ayame is worried about you. But, you should know that I am perfectly fine and the little girl is getting better." She brushed some of the hair from his face.

She could only think about the differences between the ookami and inu demon. The contrasts, she couldn't lie that she liked Sesshomaru better.

"She might be worried but I don't want her, I want you. I don't want her to be worried." Koga admitted; a boyish smile transformed his face to have a childlike innocence.

Kagome hide her dread at the statement. Her body still throbbed with desire for Sesshomaru. She rashly decided something, "Hey Koga …"

"Ya" he rolled onto his side to look at her.

Kagome couldn't look him in the eye, she chose to look at the sun instead. For a moment, she imagined that it was Sesshomaru lounging before her and blurted out, "Let's go out Friday…"

Koga gave her a questioning look, "As friends?"

"No…" Kagome partial moaned; her want for Sesshomaru was too much. She yearned for him on a molecular level.

Koga face light up and he passionately grasped her and brutally kissed her.

Sun blazing in her eyes, Kagome only imagined it was Sesshomaru as she eagerly kissed back.

Neither of them noticed Kikyo snapping a picture on her phone of the two in the heated embrace.

Koga made sure his hands didn't wander anywhere than her hair and her beautiful swanlike neck that seemed to beg him to mark her.

Kagome fingers clawed at his shoulders. It was all wrong and her pushed away. Guilt wracked her and an unpleasant taste lingered in her mouth.

"Koga, don't do that again. Don't rush this okay." She scolded him before heading into the hospital.

Kikyo sent the picture to Sesshomaru's "public" cell. She knew because of Kagome's disappearance he would check. She silently cackled evilly. She then text any male contact she had, she needed some "attention" after seeing the heated kiss.

Curled on Kagome's bed, Sesshomaru laid motionless. When his second iphone chimmed extended out one of his long lithe limbs to elegantly grab it. Unlocking the screen he recoiled when he saw the message.

"Fuck no…" He gutturally growled his eyes bright red and his face partial transformed. He would not lose her to another pack. She was his. He would be her only alpha. He would be the only one to dominate her. He would kill the mangy ookami. He would have her, he would take her: violently, passionately, and everywhere. And she would love it, because she was created by the Kamis to be his.

He reached into his pocket and dialed her phone. He had to hear her voice.

Kagome sat in the chair by the critical little girl. She felt sick. It had been wrong, even if Koga had acted sweet and noble has he could. Whatever passion was there only because of the illusion of Sesshomaru. At that moment knew she loved Koga like she loved Souta, but she had to break her addiction to Sesshomaru and she could trust Koga. It was horrible but it seemed like the only option. Someone she knew who would shower her with the affection she deserved without risking any part of her heart.

"Hello? Have you been alright …?" Sesshomaru stated to her voicemail. He quickly stopped and ended to call, he had to manage his dignity. He was the alpha after all. "You will be mine little miko, not even the power of the Shikon in you can stop my adamant will…"

* * *

Finally had some time to actually edit this. Hope you all like it and it was worth the wait. Feel free to leave feedback


End file.
